


Afraid of Time

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Touch is important for Stephen. Tony Stark is becoming important to him.





	Afraid of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Afraid of Time/时间之惧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166126) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Written for the @ironstrangehq IronStrange Week May 2018, Day One: First Contact | Last Touch  
> Inspired by the Insterstellar soundtrack (from which I also “borrowed” the title).

The last human being who touched him before he died (ceased to exist, burnt to ash, _whatever_ ) was Tony Stark. Despite only knowing the man for a few hours and having spent most of them busy being tortured, being unconscious, being rescued, doing the rescuing or fighting Thanos they had formed the beginnings of a friendship. It was nice being touched by someone he knew, liked and respected. It was even nicer that the touch had been full of gentleness but without the pity he had so often encountered in the first months after the accident. (After that there hadn't been many touches.) Tony's touch was... respectful.

Respect had always been important for Stephen. How could you like somebody without respecting them?

In a couple of million timelines he had survived Titan. Tony and him had returned to Earth and fought and died there. Sometimes apart, then together, in some realities only one of them and on one especially memorable occasion in each other's arms. But they had died. And died. Again and again and again. As if he wasn't already the leading expert on dying and coming back, no, he had to add almost countless times to his total. But in every timeline he had found new facets to Tony's personality, gotten to know him just a tiny little bit better. Learned to respect him. Grew to _like_ the guy including his ego, a feat he would have thought impossible just a few short hours ago.

So when he came out of his trance and Stark - no _Tony_ \- was right in front of him and looking at him as if he was some precious, fragile thing Stephen was unprepared. The soft "you're back, you're alright" almost killed him again on the spot.

Instead of breaking out in tears or having a nervous breakdown he had concentrated on Tony's hands on his arms. Tony had been very careful of not touching his hands after looking down and seeing the mess of scar tissue und the trembling. A short grimace had been his only reaction. Instead he had gripped Stephen's elbows and forced him to concentrate on the here and now with his questions.

Tony knew what a panic attack locked like, that much was clear from his behavior as he tried to calm them both down. A look around at their companions showed Stephen why: They were where surrounded by teenagers und aliens who clearly weren't that much older, judging by their behavior. The two of them had to be the responsible adults now, God help them all.

It was this exact moment in which Stephen realized two things: That he was falling in love, hard, with Tony Stark and that he had to break both their hearts in the next few hours.

He couldn’t cry, even if he wanted to. There was no time and not enough tears in the universe. Instead he got up and began the planning session that would result in the death of everyone except Tony and Nebula.

He looked at Tony's horrified face as the felt himself fade away and hated himself for the relief that washed over him.

 

*

 

The first thing he felt after coming back to life was the cloak which was caressing his face. Stephen automatically and without opening his eyes raised his hand to slap it away when his fingers were caught in another's grip. When he opened his eyes he looked straight into Tony's grinning face.

"Oh, no. You stay still until I'm sure you're not bleeding out or something. I'm not going through all the trouble of saving you just to have you dying now." The manic grin vanished and became a soft smile. "Welcome back, Stephen."

They were still holding hands when Tony let him finally stand up and held him upright to look at their new old reality. "You did it," he breathed, unbelievingly. Tony gripped his hand tighter, almost stopping the tremors and said nothing. His look at Stephen made it clear that he knew.

In the one vision where they'd won Stephen had not seen himself amongst the living.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/173900583451/afraid-of-time-ironstrange-for-the-ironstrange/).


End file.
